Harry Potter y la nueva vida
by Arhis
Summary: Harry es llevado a Azkabal por la muerte de Hermione pero es adoptado por un familiar de Lily ¿que pasara si Harry quiere venganza? y ¿si esta venganza puede llegar mas rapido de lo que se imagina?
1. Chapter 1

Recuerdos

Harry estaba sentado debajo de un puente sucio pero alegre de haber dejado su prisión.

El recordaba muy bien como había llegado ahí desgraciadamente lo recordaba muy bien.

Flash Back

Harry y Hermione caminaban agarrados de la mano tenían 4 días de enamorados y aunque Ron se había puesto celoso no les importo harían cualquier cosa por su amor.

Entonces un ruido los alerto alguien los seguía.

¿Quién anda ahí? – pregunto Harry sacando la varita , no hubo respuesta solo un rayo verde que Harry ya sabia que era y fue donde Hermione pues el rayo se dirigía a ella sin poder detenerlo la luz verde cayo de lleno en Hermione. Harry grito desesperado y fue donde Hermione la abrazo y se quedo con ella abrazada tratando de calentarla y convencerse que no estaba muerta.

Media hora después Ron apareció y primero vio a Hermione muerta después a Harry y sin pensar en lo que decía grito- asesino maldito asesino.

Esto atrajo a mucha gente incluyendo al director que al ver la escena y como Harry trataba de callar a Ron dijo con ojos tristes - ¿Por qué Harry?

Yo no lo hice una vos de ahí dijo el conjuro, lo juro – dijo Harry desesperado

Si claro, y ahora va a decir que fueron unos mortíferos pero no con la muerte de Cedric te salvaste pero no te permitiré- dijo Cho Chang, muchos de los amigos de Cedric, los que no tenían buena relación con Harry y Ron afirmaron con la cabeza.

Cállate maldita puta solo por que Harry te rechazo como enamorada dices eso Harry nunca haría eso- dijo Ginny y los de Grifindor y los amigos de Harry también afirmaron con la cabeza.

Desde ese día se formaron dos grupos los que apoyaban a Harry y los que no.

¿Crees que me importa el? Solo era una diversión por que Cedric no estaba – dijo Cho riéndose

Ginny iba a contestar pero Dumbledor la callo y dijo- tiene razón la señorita Chang no podemos dejarlo pasar.

Chang sonrió con cara de superioridad cuando Dumbledor con un hechizo amarro a Harry como un sucio asesino. Esto dejo a todos los que apoyaban a Harry como tontos ¿Cómo dumbledor amigo de Harry lo estaba amarrando así?

El profesor se llevo a Harry y ahí termino todo lo que que Harry pudo ver.

Fin de Flash Back

El juicio había sido muy injusto pero había algo de bueno pues cuando se lo llevaron los demendores no le pudieron hacer daño por eso siempre muchos demendores se acercaban a la celda de la que llamaban "cosa con forma de humano".

Harry aunque no lo crean se había hecho amigo de las bestias mas espenuslantes que hallan existido en el mundo mágico pero es indispensable tener que decir que no de todas.

Cuando el había escapado se puso triste por sus amigos pero ya lo había hecho por suerte pero lo había hecho y así fue como escapo.

Flash Back

Harry conversaba con los demendores esos demendores muy inteligentes que le habían enseñado tantas cosas de magia blanca, oscura y antigua. También había conversado sobre el plan de escape ellos dijeron que no podían ayudarlo pero le dijeron una valiosa información hoy no había aurores.

Su plan ya estaba hecho.

Harry salio con forma de un leopardo blanco por las rejas pues algo que le habían enseñado los demendores era a ser animago.

Se movió con cuidado de no hacer nada de ruido y llego sin problemas a la puerta pero ahí estaban sus verdaderos problemas 5 demendores patrullaban la puerta y ninguno era su amigo el sabia que todo estaba perdido mientras pensaba esto no se dio cuenta que los demendores se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y se acercaban demasiado a el.

El alzo la cabeza y lo vio los 5 demendores estaban casi enzima de el se cayo al piso los demendores le iban a dar un beso ¿que haría?

Hizo lo único que le pareció consiente los demendores le habían enseñado un hechizo para ser esposo de el elemento fuego para que lo salvara cuando lo necesitara pero que ella lo aceptara era muy difícil..

Era su única esperanza y lo hizo saco un cuchillo se alejo de los demendores un poco y con el cuchillo en la mano derecha dibujo la forma del fuego. Vio como la sangre corría pero después no se preocupo en eso si no de lo cerca que ahora estaban los demendores el retrocedió mas y vio su mano derecha ella había aceptado pero la forma cambiaba ya no era solo la forma del fuego sino que también el agua, aire y tierra.

Entonces levanto la vista y ya no estaban los demendores solo una forma pegajosa y 4 chicas: una chica de un vestido marrón con ojos caramelo y un pelo largo, ondulado y castaño, otra chica con ojos celestes, con pelo largo, lacio y rojo, había otra con ojos verde agua, pelo negro, lacio y largo y la ultima la que mas inpreciono a Harry por su gran belleza ojos verdes como los suyos grandes y penetrantes que parecían ver mas aya que los pensamientos, pelo rubio, largo y ondulado que caía elegantemente sobre su cuerpo.

¿te vas a quedar sentado o escaparas?- dijo la chica de pelo rubio con una voz angelical aunque se refería a una burla.

Ah… yo… me escapare… gracias- dijo Harry nervioso levantándose

No hay de que – dijo ella otra vez – ya eres nuestro esposo

Esto callo como agua fría a Harry ¿acaso había dicho nuestro? Si solo se había casado con fuego levanto se mano lo que vio lo horrorizo era verdad se había casado con las 4 pues en su mano no solo tenia la marca de fuego sino que también de las otras.

Lo único que atino a hacer fue retirarse de la cárcel se fue por la puerta y allí había un barco ero no parecido a los demás sino mas grande y cómodo esto el lo entendió como la magia de ellas.

Fin del Flash Back

Después el viaje había sido duro no sabia a hasta donde había llegado pero se sentía bien ahí era un aire nuevo y aunque estaba en medio debajo de un puente como un vagabundo se sentía bien pues había conocido bien a esas chicas hasta llegar hasta que se hicieron aparte de esposos mejores amigos.

Ellas habían salido de ahí y le dijeron que traerían comida pero aunque ya se habían demorado mucho y Harry iba a buscarlas finalmente fue presa del sueño.


	2. Una nueva vida comienza

Una nueva vida comienza...21.504

Harry despierta-dijo una dulce voz que Harry la reconoció como la de fuego pero por alguna razón no quería abrir los ojos estaba cansado muy cansado.

Al sentir que lo estaban moviendo decidió abrir los ojos y estos reflejaron a una chica hermosa de pelo rubio lo miraba con sus ojos verdes y el supo que era fuego.

Fuego hizo una seña y vinieran 3 chicas igual de hermosas pero todas diferentes una de pelo marrón la que antes se había presentado como tierra, la otra chica era de pelo rojo y el sabia que era aire, había otra de pelo negro que su nombre era agua.

Las cuatro sonrieron cuando Harry por fin abrió los ojos. Harry que estaba un poco dormido todavía no se daba cuenta que ya no estaban debajo de un puente sino en un hermoso cuarto además de elegante era un cuarto que parecía muy acogedor.

Harry por fin sintió que ya no estaba en un piso duro y frió sino en una cama y se dio cuanto que los que debían vivir ahí eran muy ricos al ver la cama que era de oro y las sabanas de una hermosa seda.

¿dónde estoy?- fue lo único que pudo decir Harry viendo el hermoso cuarto.

Ay amor, estas en la mansión Beckfonsi- dijo agua dulcemente

Y ¿dónde es eso?- dijo Harry, ese apellido no le parecía conocido.

En España, resulto que llegamos a España y ellos amablemente han decidido adoptarnos- dijo aire resumiendo todo.

¿nos han adoptado? pero ¿cómo?- dijo Harry que se había sentado y miraba a las 4 chicas a los ojos.

Si nos han adoptado, bueno quien se podría resistir al ver unas niñas tan bonitas y nosotras le dijimos que sin ti no nos vamos entonces ella te vio y no se decepciono es que mi amor eres tan cuero- dijo tierra con una sonrisa sensual

Oye cuidado que el también es mío- dijo aire

Bueno bueno- dijo Tierra como niña buena aunque nadie se la creyó

Bueno es hora tenemos que bajar presentarte y después veremos que quieren ellos que hagamos- dijo fuego que estaba seria

Bueno se supone que no puedes bajar diciéndonos fuego, aire, agua y tierra ahora nuestros nombres son yo – dijo tierra- me llamo Christina, aire se llama Irene, agua se llama Diana y fuego se llama Penélope.

Ok entonces ¿bajo así? o ¿me cambio?- dijo Harry

Cámbiate, en tu ropero hay ropa- dijo Penélope- Ok tenemos que irnos se tiene que cambiar.

Ay te pierdes de la diversión- dijo Tierra frustrada

Salieron del cuarto unas no se querían ir y otras pasaban. Harry se quedo un tiempo mirando la que ahora seria su habitación. Esta tenia una gran cama, muchos muebles que daban a conocer el buen gusto del diseñador y un ropero.

Se levanto despacio y fue hacia el ropero en el había toda clase de ropa y se pregunto si ellos serian magos por que no tenia ni una túnica. Entonces saco un pantalón y una camisa y se dispuso a bañarse.

Cuando termino de arreglarse la verdad que se veía excelente o eso le pareció.

Bajo despacio pero seguro estaba decidido a decirle, claro si eran magos, que a el lo habían metido en Azcabal.

Lo primero que vio fue a una pareja que parecía de alto sociedad pero muy simpáticos, pero lo que mas sorprendió a Harry fueron los grandes ojos verdes de la señora eran tan parecidos a los de su madre y a los de el que parecían familia.

Termino de bajar las escaleras y miro a la pareja que estaba acompañados por sus esposas.

¿cómo estas cariño?- pregunta la señora con voz infinitamente dulce

Bien- dijo Harry un poco nervioso

Ven siéntate te tengo que contar algo- dijo la señora sentándose en el mueble seguida de los otros. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados Harry miro a la señora y esta primero pidió a un elfo domestico que trajera bocadillos acá.

Eso demostró a Harry que ella era bruja y como no le importaba que su esposo la viera entonces el también debía ser brujo.

Harry, no se si alguien te lo abra dicho pero yo por una parte soy tu familia.- suspira y siguió- lamento mucho la perdida de tus padres nunca pude conocer a tu padre pero tu madre era mi prima hermana; fuimos muy unidas hasta que me case y vine a España. Espero que me conozcas y que veas en mi y en mi esposo alguien en quien confiar y en algún momento un tipo de padres.

Harry se sentía nervioso quería abrazar a esa señora que no conocía pero era su familia se controlo y dijo- Yo...yo no te quiero decepcionar y por eso te tengo que contar que yo... yo me escape de Azcabal .

De todos las reacciones que Harry creyó que pasaría lo ultimo que espero era que la señora que tenia enfrente junto con su esposo sonrieran de la manera mas sincera que Harry había visto.

Lo sabemos y estoy tan feliz que hallas confiado en nosotros sin conocernos. – dijo la señora

Nosotros te protegeremos vendrás al colegio de acá y como acá no se sabe nada de Inglaterra entonces estas seguro nadie sabe lo que pasa en Inglaterra acá- dijo el señor

Ay que maleducados yo soy Consuelo pero para no levantar sospechas dime mama-dijo Consuelo

Yo soy Carlos pero también preferiría que me dijeras papa- dijo Carlos

Lo ultimo que tendríamos que arreglar es esto mañana empieza el colegio en el Salem hoy día los elfos compraran los útiles y las cosas necesarias incluyendo la varita- dijo Consuelo

Pero ¿ustedes desean ir mañana u ¿otro día?- dijo Carlos

Preferiríamos mañana para empezar bien- dijo Harry

Bueno entonces mañana será hoy pueden hacer lo que deseen

Y así Harry, Penélope, Irene, Christina y Diana se fueron a comprar cosas, merodear por el castillo y conocerse mas.

Decidieron que de cariño se dirían agua, fuego, aire, tierra y Harry seria el dios de los elementos y así una nueva vida comienza.


	3. primer dia de clases

Entrando al colegio

Harry se despertó tranquilo. Se levanto poco a poco hoy entraría a la nueva escuela ¿Cómo seria? ¿seria como Hogwarts?.El ya se había informado de la prueba, se trataba de una carrera de obstáculos para ver en que casa seria seleccionado.

Solo había 4 casas, como en Hogwarts pensó Harry, estas eran muy parecidas al que ahora llamaba su otro colegio solo que en vez de decir slytherin se le decía La casa de la osadía, Grifindor la casa de la valentía, Ravenclaw la casa de la inteligencia y Hufflepuff la casa de todos.

Cuando termino de cambiarse con la elegante túnica bajo a ver a sus ahora hermanas ellas habían hecho ciertas modificaciones al uniforme acortándose la falta y abriendo 1 o 2 botones.

Buenos días- dijo Harry al entrar

Buenos días-respondieron ellas arreglándose

Ya nos tenemos que ir ¿se van a demorar mucho?- pregunto Harry

No, yo ya termine – dijo Penélope

Yo también- dijo Christina

Y yo- dijo Irene

Yo no, pero si todos se van entonces yo también - dijo Diana

Bajaron conversando de todo lo que se habían comprado de cómo será el colegio y de lo bien que se sentían ahí.

Mis niños, vengan a desayunar que pronto se tendrán que ir- dijo Consuelo

Se sentaron todos en la mesa y empezaron a conversar hasta que llegaron a una situación delicada.

Me dijeron que te habían acusado por matar a alguien ¿verdad?- pregunto Consuelo a lo que Harry afirmo con la cabeza- y ¿Quién era?

Era… ella era… mi enamorada. Yo la amaba habíamos estado poco tiempo pero solo fue por que no queríamos lastimar a Ron pero al final decidimos que era nuestra vida y que queríamos vivirla juntos pero no creí que por esa decisión la vida de Hermione se acortara- dijo Harry con pequeñas lagrimas cristalinas saliendo de sus ojos.

Harry- murmuro Penélope- no te preocupes yo tengo la solución

Harry levanto la vista y miro a esos ojos verdes que reflejaban ahora toda la preocupación que sentía por el y eso le hizo sentir mal pero dijo -¿Qué solución?

Tengo un libro, que se a pasado de generación en generación en mi familia aquí lo tengo siempre lo llevo- saco de su bolsillo un libro vieja que parecía que si lo tocaban mucho se rompería- acá hay una poción que sirve para revivir a la gente pero es muy complicada.

No hay problema contratare a la mejor persona para que haga la poción pero solo hay una pregunta mas ¿Harry, tu deseas que reviva?- dijo Carlos

Si, yo quiero que la revivan- dijo Harry por primera vez sonreía tan entusiasta y sus ojos brillaban como dos perlas.

Entonces ya esta decidido la chica revivirá- dijo Consuelo- ¿Cómo se llama?

Hermione, Hermione Grander- dijo Harry

Señora- dijo un elfo domestico que estaba al frente de la mesa

Si, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me interrumpiste?- dijo Consuelo

Perdón señora- dijo el elfo haciendo una inclinación- pero los señores llegan tarde al colegio.

Y recién me avisas por dios- dijo Consuelo levemente molesto pero cambio la voz completamente cuando dijo- bueno hijos míos ya tienen que irse cuidadse y no me traigan muchos castigos seguidos.

Claro, ¿cómo crees que haríamos algo malo?-dijeron los 4 con voz de ángeles que convenció completamente a la pareja.

El viaje fue muy cómodo viajaron en avión donde había puros niños de 1ero pues en ese avión solo iban los nuevos. Cuando salieron ya se habían vuelto los héroes de todos los chiquitos aunque esto no molesto al quinteto.

Caminaron hasta la entrada sin encontrarse con ningún profesor o alumno algo que sorprendió a Harry.

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a los nuevos alumnos todos hablaban de nuestro quinteto pues ya se había corrido el rumor que los hijos de la familia mas rica de acá asistiría a su escuela y no se decepcionaron cuando las chicas vieron a ese chico tan guapo que saco suspiros de todas y los chicos al ver a esas 4 chicas que parecían descendientes de velas si no lo eran.


	4. La¨Prueba

La prueba

Entraron por la puerta principal aunque arrancaban suspiros de muchos nadie se movía demasiado como si se movieran estarían muertos. Eran perfectos simplemente los 5 chicos eran simplemente perfectos eso si hubieran estado en una situación diferente todos harían revuelto pero el director al enterarse que ellos vendrían había prohibido portarse mal les advirtió que si decepcionaban a los chicos estarían inmediatamente suspendidos. Observaron de arriba abajo a los chicos se veía que ser la persona mas rica del mundo no era malo el chico de ojos verdes era muy lindo pero parecía demasiado serio sus ojos fríos cruzaban la sala como si advirtiera que si alguien se movía seria inmediatamente muerto por su varita; caminaba elegantemente con su capa yendo atrás de el como si se tratase de un rey un brazalete de oro y perlas que formaban una serpiente atrajo la atención de todos no era común ver algo tan valioso pues eso debía valer toda la plata del banco y tenemos que decir que en ese colegio todos eran ricos. Su brazalete animo a la casa de osadía pues estaban seguros que el vendría a su casa.

Sus hermanas estaban mas relajadas también parecían unas princesas con un gancho con el que se hacían la cola de oro y perlas preciosas iban con igual elegancia que su hermano solo que ellas no parecían importarles las otras personas de la sala solo su hermano al que no veían simplemente como hermano o eso parecía.

Llegaron al frente de la mesa de profesores todos se veían nerviosos por que ahora la fría mirada se dirigía a ellos muchos votaban un cubierto para escapar de su mirada pero al levantarse otra vez su mirada seguía en el pero ahora lo veía con asco.

Cuando termino de ver a cada uno de los profesores dijo con una voz fría esas que te dejan sin aliento con solo oírlas- ¿quién es el director?

El director se levanto nervioso y levanto la mano como si de una clase se tratara y el quisiera responder la pregunta del profesor.

Los ojos de Harry se dirigieron rápidamente a él algo que hizo que el profesor se tratara de sacar conejos de los dedos.

El director miro a sus profesores como pidiendo ayuda pero todos estaban demasiados nerviosos tomo aire y dijo – bienvenidos a todos-Harry lo miro como diciendo ¿eso es todo? Inmediatamente el profesor miro a sus hermanas en busca de ayuda no parecía muy bueno pero igual lo hizo y lo que vio lo hizo molestar un poco pero al recordar que ese Harry le daba miedo no dijo nada pero igual estaba molesto por que si hubieras visto la cara de sus hermanas no estaban molestas por como trataba a los profesores y a el sino que estaban con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Pero después se le paso la molestia al ver que ellas lo ayudaban inclinándose y diciendo -un honor – Harry al no poder hacer nada también se inclino seductoramente y dijo con una sonrisa burlona- un honor- como si lo estuviera diciendo por protocolo.

Al instante miles de suspiros sonaron por todo el comedor ya sea de chicas como de chicos claro que los chicos lo aparentaban mejor.

Harry se volteo y miro a cada uno con una mirada que decía lo se todo y también ven a ver lo que puedo hacer se inclino y dijo-también es un honor conocerlos- les mando un beso y le dijo- los quiero.

Esto a algunos les choco y a otros los populares para decir verdad les saco una sonrisa.

Hermanito- dijo fuego aunque nadie sabia su nombre- ya deja de jugar con ellos y ay que hacer la prueba- no lo dijo muy alto pero si lo suficientemente alto para que los de las primeras filas lo oyeran y les dijeran a los otros. Pero eso no le importo a fuego aunque eso había sido planeado los labios de ella y su hermano estaban muy cerca algo que todos se dieron cuenta.

Fuego acerco mas sus labios hasta que rozaran un poco algo que hizo que las otras hermanas los separaran supuestamente por casualidad pero nadie se lo creyó.

Fuego empezó a hablar con sus hermanas y aunque no se oía lo que decía se notaba que estaban molestas y Harry a un lado sonriendo abiertamente y parecía que alentaba la pelea sonriéndole primero a una y después a otra pero después decidió parar la pelea por que dijo una palabra y las 4 voltearon a el y lo miraron dulcemente el que antes se había hecho el molesto sonrió dulcemente y parecía que les dijo algo como las quiero demasiado para enojarme ella sonrieron mas dulcemente y voltearon para ver otra vez al director.

Bienvenidos a un nuevo año de estudios, no tengo que presentar a los nuevos les diré su nombre en la prueba, ahora todos a sus puestos que las pruebas comenzaran ahora.

Si hubieran estado en otro año normal sin ellos todos se hubieran lanzado a sus puestos pero como estaban ellos lo único que hicieron era caminar a sus asientos a lado de un lugar que se parecía a un estadio y todos se sentaban alrededor de este los de cursos mas altos se sentaban, lo mas lejos del estadio y todo iba así los cursos altos a la izquierda y los bajos a la derecha y había un espacio donde se sentarían los de primer nivel.

Fueron llamando uno a uno hasta que llego el turno de nuestra linda fuego que fue presentada como Penélope Beckfonsi la prueba resulto algo agotadora pero al final ella llego a ser de la casa de la osadía fue recibida por todos los aplausos y no todos de su casa pero en vez de sentarse con los otros se fue directo donde los profesor hizo aparecer una silla y se sentó a ver la prueba de sus hermanos en un buen lugar.

Llego el momento de Christina Beckfonsi al final logre estar en la casa de la valentía y como a su hermana la recibieron fuertes aplausos pero también igual que ella se sentó junto a los profesores a lado de su hermana.

Siguió Irene Beckfonsi laque después la prueba fue elegida para la casa de la inteligencia.

Después Diana Beckfonsi termino en la casa de todos.

Llego el turno de Harry Beckfonsi, bajo por las escaleras que le dirigían a una pequeña jungla lo primero que vio fue a un enorme nungus acercarse y el haciendo huso de su valentía lo enfrento pero después logro domarlo lo que sorprendió a todos por que el nungus termino siendo acariciada por Harry como si se tratara de un gato.

El nungus llevo en su espalda a Harry hasta llegar a una enorme serpiente lo primero que intento hacer fue hablarle y eso hizo diciéndole- Hola- nadie entendió lo que dijo pero los profesores entendieron que el sabia hablar parcel.

La serpiente le siseo- hola, años que no veía a un hablante de parcel te haz ganado mi boto tu serás elegido a mi casa- dijo la serpiente acercándose a el

Harry solo dijo- gracias por todo a lo que ella contesto solo un de nada

La serpiente subió en su cuello y se quedo ahí al principio fue difícil tener a los dos animales juntos pero al final pudo lograrlo con un poco de paciencia.

Siguió su camino y encontró a una hermosa águila que supo leer muy bien su mente y el no se resistió aunque el sospechaba que el águila sabia que si el no hubiera querido el nunca hubiera entrado en su mente eso hizo al águila ir a sus hombros lo que costo un poco pues la serpiente no quería que le quitaran el lugar pero logro convencer a la serpiente que bajara un poco.

Hasta ahora todos los del publico estaban sorprendidos claro esta menos las hermanas de Harry pues ellas sabían que al casarse con él le habían dado todas sus habilidades y experiencias de toda su vida haciendo que el tengo todos lo conocimientos del mundo aparte de ser perfecto en todo lo que haría.

Harry siguió a su ultima prueba vio a un enorme oso acercándose a el era claro que quería que se acercara a el. Harry dejo a los 3 animales juntos y se dirigió al oso el que lo vio con ternura y dijo en voz alto- yo se tu secreto- Harry se sorprendió y todos pudieron darse cuentan de eso todos preguntándose ¿cuál seria su secreto? – pero también se que tu no eres el culpable- Harry se relajo visiblemente y el oso siguió diciendo- ahora abrásame querido niño- Harry lo abrazo cuando termino miro fijamente el oso dijo- tu ya eres mi elegido

Harry camino hacia los otros animales seguido por el oso los animales lo rodearon y el dijo- vendré a visitarlos, recuérdenme

Los animales dijeron- tu eres diferente a los demás no actúes como los otros.

Harry subió y se paro l frente de los profesores con una sonrisa sincera.

Bueno al ser tu caso tendrás un cuarto en cada casa- dijo el director

Y así nuestro quinteto se fue al comedor seguido por aplausos.


	5. el concurso

El concurso

Después de la rica cena en la que en solo 2 horas se volvieron los chicos más populares de la escuela se fueron a dormir pensando en los profesores todos eran muy chéveres menos el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que era un pesado este se llamaba Tom Twain.

Cuando se despertaron era temprano por eso les quedo tiempo para hacer un horario de quien se bañaba primero.

Cuando salieron se encontraron con mas de una puerta abierta con chicos o chicas peleándose por meterse primero a la ducha; todo se detuvo cuando vieron que los 5 chicos estaban pasando todos se preguntaban lo mismo a quien le dirían para que los acompañe al comedor pues ellos todavía no sabían donde estaba todo. Para su sorpresa ellos siguieron sin pedir ayuda a nadie.

Después de que salieran agua pregunto- Y ¿Cómo llegaremos?

Usando nuestros poderes obvio ¿no?- dijo Fuego molesta por su comportamiento hasta se podría decir que ellas ya eran humanas.

Ah…- dijeron agua y tierra- ¿no seria mejor preguntar a alguien?

Esto hizo que fuego se molestara inmediatamente- ¿Qué?- dijo controlándose- recuerden que ustedes no son humanas son elementos y si tenemos este disfraz es para ayudar a nuestro esposo.

Agua y tierra bajaron la cabeza arrepentidas después dijeron- perdón es que tu sabes que nuestro sueño siempre a sido ser humanas.

No es por molestarlas chicas pero nosotros aunque actuemos como ellos no lo somos y estoy de acuerdo con fuego- dije aire

Bueno… yo creo que para que no pase nada de esto tendrán que usar sus poderes aunque sea 2 veces por día- dijo Harry sabiamente.

Que inteligente- dijeron las cuatro

Gracias gracias – dijo Harry como si estuviera en un estrado y como ya empezaban a pasar gente todos lo miraron como loco.

Harry vuelve a la tierra nosotros sabemos que eres lo máximo pero ellos no y estas haciendo el ridículo- dijo Fuego

Cuando llegaron al comedor el director se estaba parando y cuando ellos se sentaron en la mesa de la valentía él empezó a decir- queridos alumnos este año en honor a nuestros nuevos alumnos – le sonrió a nuestro grupo- hemos decidido hacer un concurso de estudios los mejores 5 alumnos (1 de cada casa y otro de cualquier casa) les darán un premio especial ósea !a estudiar¡

El primer día de clases estuvo horrible todos los profesores les dieron tareas y algunos (de los mas exigentes) hasta 2 en la noche – las clases eran hasta las 6pm y empezaba a las 9am – todos estaban sentados en la sala común haciendo sus tareas como sospecharas nuestros amigos ya solo les faltaba una tarea pues a Harry aire le había dado como tributo de matrimonio y las otras al vivir eternamente habían juntado demasiada inteligencia.

A las doce en punto ellos ya estaban en sus camas durmiendo al ver esto todos se quedaron sorprendidos y lo susurraron en el comedor y llego a oídos de los profesores que para ver si era cierto esperaron hasta las 6 y todos dijeron que ellos habían hecho todas las taras con la mas alto nota y lo mas sorprendente los trabajos no eran iguales ósea no se habían copiado.

Y así todos los días les daban más tareas los otros muriéndose por hacer las tareas pero nuestros amigos solo se quedaban todos los días hasta las doce no más.

El ultimo día del bimestre el director se paro otra vez – Como ya saben hoy se dirá quien es el ganador del premio pues ellos son…- paro para hacer tensión- es obvio que los Beckfonsi- todos aplaudieron hasta que sus manos les doliera y nuestro quinteto se paro orgullosos- y el premio será un viaje- ahí todos pararon todos se preguntaron ¿un viaje?- conmigo y el profesor Tom Twain-ahí todos se desilusionaron un viaje con ellos eran una pesadilla y aunque nuestro quinteto ya se había hecho amigo de Tom como le decían ellos no lo vieron muy interesante el viaje y aunque los Beckfonsi no lo dirían para ellos tampoco les parecía interesante.

Oigan todavía no les he dicho a donde-los alumnos ya no les hacían mucho caso ellos podían pagar un viaje a donde ellos quisieran pero los Beckfonsi por educación si les hicieron caso- Van a viajar a DURsmtrang- Harry perdió un poco de color y los otros ya estaban interesados- BEllatrus-Todos ya estaban emocionados y Harry estaba ya blanco como el papel- y HHOogwarts- lo ultimo que Harry quería oír y sin aviso se desmayo. Sus hermanas estaban ahí para agarrarlo todos creían que era por la emoción pero ellas sabia que era por el miedo.

Lo llevaron a la enfermería con el profesor siguiéndolos. Después que la enfermera diga que no tenía nada y que en dos minutos se despertaría se quedaron a su lado con el director en un lado. Cuando despertó las 4 se tiraron a besarlo abrazarlo y decirle lo preocupadas que estuvieron.

Fuego se alejo de ese grupo para hablar al director- Profesor, ¿cree que Harry pueda faltar al viaje?

Pues no, no se podría- dijo el director con una sonrisa -¿Por qué?

No, por nada pero gracias- dijo fuego haciendo una inclinación.

Harry, tu sabes que no quiero hacerte sentir mal pero no podrás evitar el viaje- dijo fuego

Harry perdió un poco de color al ver esto fuego se sintió mal y las otras la empezaron a gritar lo entupida que era y aunque ella era orgullosa no dijo nada se sentía culpable

Harry dijo- ya, ya todo esta bien no podía huir por siempre esta es la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas.

¿Tu crees?- dijeron las cuatro olvidando sus pelea

Si, ahora se tienen que ir a arreglar sus cosas mañana vamos a ver a mamá- dijo Harry

Si, eso será lo mejor él se quedara acá hasta mañana- dijo el director

OK- dijeron las cuatro y haciendo una inclinación se marcharon.


	6. el maestro de pociones

El maestro de pociones...

Las 4 se levantaron y cambiaron rápidamente hoy regresarían a su casa. Cuando estuvieron listas achicaron sus maletas y fueron a la enfermería.

Ni bien entraron recordaron por que habían aceptado casarse con él. Allí estaba él con un pantalón de cuero negro y una camisa. Se veía simplemente perfecto. Las4 se quedaron en la puerta viendo el gran espectáculo que estaban dando.

¿Que pasa?- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Eh... ¡nada! – Dijo fuego, ella era la que mejor disimulaba.

¿De verdad?- dijo Harry preocupado

¡Sí!- dijeron las 4 en coro

Oh... ¡entonces todo esta bien!- dije sonriendo despreocupado.

¿Vamos?- pregunto tierra.

Claro- contestaron los otros

Se fueron caminando hacia el avión con chicas y chicos viendo ese gran espectáculo, se iban de vacaciones de Navidad pero todos pensaban que los extrañarían como si fueran años.

Subieron al avión y los que iban en otros aviones se despedían y los que iban en su mismo avión se peleaba para ver quien se sentaba mas cerca de ellos.

Llegaron a el aeropuerto de los Beckfonsi donde nuestro quinteto bajo no sin antes despedirse de todos.

Madre- dijeron los 4 al ver en la puerta a su adorada Carmen.

¡Hijos! Cuanto los extrañe – dijo Carmen- su padre esta adentro esta hablando con su sorpresa.

¡Sorpresa! – Dijeron los 5 emocionados.

¡Si! Pasen – dijo dándoles espacio para pasar.

Gracias- dijeron pasando

La casa estaba igual de hogareña que siempre pero ahora tenia adornos o cuadros nuevos. Carmen pasaba por los cuadros y adornos diciendo quien se lo había regalado y muchas cosas mas sobre esa persona.

Cuando entraron a la sala ahí estaba Carlos sentado esperando, al verlos se levanto y abrió los brazos y los 5 fueron a abrazarlo.

Les tengo una sorpresa- dijo Carlos que también parecía emocionado con la idea de una sorpresa.

¿Cual?- dijeron a coro los 5

Tengo un maestro de pociones haciendo la poción que necesitan para la niña que murió.

Oh... ¡dios! Gracias- dijo Harry emocionado.

No te preocupes, hoy mismo después de la cena ella estará viva- dijo Carlos.

Podría... podrías invitarlo a cenar con nosotros me gustaría agradecerle- dijo Harry

Nosotras lo atenderemos con la mayor amabilidad- dijeron las 4 chicas, ellas harían todo por Harry.

Entonces... vistance y arréglense nosotros lo invitaremos a cenar- dijo Carlos

Gracias- dijeron los 5 y se retiraron cada uno a su cuarto

Señor Snape- dijo Carlos en el comedor- siéntese

Gracias señor Beckfonsi- dijo sentándose en una silla- es un placer compartir la mesa con usted.

Para nosotros también – dijo Carmen – usted ha hecho el realidad el sueño de mi hijo y nosotros sabemos recompensar eso.

Pida lo que sea y se le será dado- dijo Carlos- si quiere un cuarto lleno de oro en 2 días estará allá.

No necesito tanto, gracias me conformo con poco a sido un honor hacer esa poción aunque no sepa que es – dijo Snape- he mejorado la habilidad con las pociones he de decir que esa poción es muy complicada.

Lo sabemos –dijo Carmen- por eso no podíamos elegir a cualquiera

Señora- dijo un elfo domestico.

¿Que deseas?- dijo Carmen

Los señores esperan ser presentados- dijo el elfo haciendo una inclinación

Bueno, vete- dijo Carmen mientras el elfo desaparecía.

He de decir que mi hijo e hijas son muy hermosos pero también traviesos si ves a una de mis hijas haciendo lo que para ellas son bromas lo mejor no es que me lo comuniques a mi sino a mi hijo el cual es el único que las controla – dijo Carlos

Te presentare a mi hija Diana- dijo Carmen, la puerta se abrió y apareció una chica muy hermosa de pelo castaño con una sonrisa picara, iba vestida con unos jaens y una camisa.

Deseo que me llame Tierra- dijo Diana- ese es mi apodo 

Así será- dijo Snape sonriendo solo al verla noto que era una chica a la que le gustaba todo tipo de deportes y muy fuerte de carácter pero casi nunca lo utilizaba prefería quedarse con el disfraz de niña mala.

Mi hermana se llama Penelope- dijo diana otra vez con esa sonrisa picara.

Entro una chica con un vestido muy elaborado en los ojos sé podía notar que era muy seria y muy fuerte de carácter. Snape sonrío, esa chica el agradaba.

Prefiero que me llames fuego- con una sonrisa para nada genuina.

Claro, lo haré así- dijo Snape mostrándole una sonrisa made in Snape

Mi hermana se llama A- dijo fuego sin resto de la sonrisa de antes

Paso una chica con aire de inteligente, iba vestido con un vestido celeste muy cómodo pero a la vez muy elaborado.

Si me llamas Aire estará mejor- dijo sonriendo

Claro... - esa niña era muy linda, pero estaba seguro (por todos los años siendo espía) que al igual que las otra era un disfraz se veía muy adentro que estaba aguantando su risa. Y aunque él al final lo había descubierto no podía negar que ellas podrían engañar al mismo Voldermont.

La ultima hermana es B- dijeron las 3

Entro una chica que se veía demasiado tranquila para romper un plato pues... rompía toda la vajilla.

¡Hola! Llámame agua- dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

¡Claro!- dijo Snape, por fin alguien que no hablaba tan elegantemente como si estuviera en una fiesta de lujo.

Jajajajajajaja- rieron las cuatro- pensamos lo mismo que usted señor Snape

¿Saben leer la mente?- dijo Snape

Mi hermano ya llega- dijo Fuego

Snape vio como se ordenaban y se dio cuenta que en verdad el las ordenaba.

Buenos días- dijo un chico de pelo azabache y ojos verdes.

Snape se quedo admirando su belleza y ahora... se preguntaran ¿por qué Snape no lo reconoció? Recuerden que había cambiado mucho ya no era flaquito como antes sino que tenia todo en su lugar y ya no vestía esos harapos a los que llamaba ropa. Su pelo se había vuelto más controlable aunque nunca lacio.

Me llamo Harry- dijo (oh no ahora que haría su profesor de pociones era el que estaba al frente suyo ¿por qué no le había gritado todavía?)

... o rey de los elementos- dijeron las 4 sonriéndole dulcemente su "hermano".

Jajajajaja- río Harry – o rey de los elementos aunque... prefiero Harry es menos largo

Oh... - dijo Snape(ok Snape reacciona estas viendo embobado a ese chico que dirá después de ti... que eres estúpido ahora... ¡reacciona!)- ya veo... tus hermanas te quieren mucho ¿no? Hablan muy bien de ti –río- te tienen como su dios.

¿Es verdad?- dijo Harry (ok esto es raro estoy escuchando reír a mi ex profesor y no ríe nada mal)

No tienes ni preguntarlo tu sabes que nosotros te amamos- dijo fuego sus ojos antes duros ahora eran tan dulces como las de las otras.

Sentémonos- dijo Carmen emocionada.

Todos se sentaron e iban charlando mientras que comían la deliciosa comida cuando ya todos habían terminado.

Me dijiste que eras de Inglaterra... - dijo Harry

Si, así es – dijo Snape

Sé, por muchas fuentes; que están en guerra y que un niño creo que le dicen "el niño que vivió -río- lo encarcelaron ¿sabes por que?

Lo encarcelaron por una muerte pero... yo le puedo poner mis manos al fuego que el no es el culpable, él no seria capaz de matar- dijo Snape serio

Claro que no es culpable... no sé que le paso a Albus- dijo Harry

Yo tampoco... pero por suerte el chico Potter escapo- dijo Snape

Si, es una suerte –dijo Harry- saben a donde escapo.

Se piensa que al lugar donde murieron sus padres aunque todavía no sabemos como pudo escapar -dijo Snape (Dios, se le estaba escapando mucha información! ¿Que hacia contándole eso a él?)

Ya veo- dijo Harry- ¿que pasaría si te digiera que yo recogí a ese chico? Y lo tengo aquí...

Supongo que... no lo se- dijo Snape (¿por que esa pregunta? ¿En verdad Potter estaba allí?)

¿Cuándo lo sepas dígamelo?- dijo Harry saliendo- ya se puede ir, nosotros nos encargaremos de la poción? ¿No?

Si, Harry- dijeron las 4

¿Harry?- dijo Snape

Si, le comentare que "el niño que vivió" es un tipo de primo lejano- dijo sonriendo- y yo lo protegeré – sale- adiós

Adiós- dijeron las 4 y se retiraron

Ya nos tenemos que ir señor Snape- dijo Carmen- cuando arregle sus cosas por favor dígale a un elfo domestico, el le dirá donde tiene que ir para que lo lleven a Hogwarts.

Si, gracias por todo- dijo Snape

Su comisión ya a sido enviada a su cuenta señor Snape, ya nos tenemos que retirar- dijo Carlos

Adiós- dijeron Carlos y Carmen


	7. La resurrecion de Hermione

Resurrección de Hermione o… ¡no puede ser!

Harry bajo junto a sus hermanas a la sala donde estaba la poción, pasaron miles de pasadizos que ya se habían memorizado pues desde el primer día ellos quisieron merodear en esa hermosa mansión.

Abrieron la puerta y ni bien vieron lo que estaba adentro se quedaron embelesados, todo estaba con un vapor azul cielo tan hermoso como ninguno. Se acercaron para ver la poción la que siempre cambiaba de color.

¿Tienes el cuerpo?- pregunto Harry

Si- dijo fuego

Ya llegamos – dijeron Carlos y Carmen desde atrás

Gracias por estar conmigo…- dijo Harry

Ni lo menciones- dijo Carmen

Fuego hizo aparecer un cuerpo, Harry al verla susurro –Hermione- tomo el cuerpo en sus brazos pidiendo que abriera los ojos pero no lo hizo.

Métela en la poción- dijo Aire

Claro- dijo Harry, mientras que poco a poco la sumergía en el liquido cuando estuvo adentro la poción empezó a burbujear mucho y el liquido a volverse verde.

¿Quién me ha despertado?- dijo la voz la que Harry reconoció como la de Hermione.

¿Hermione?- dijo Harry emocionado

¡Oh! Harry ¿para que me haz despertado?- dijo Hermione que también parecía emocionada

Haré que revivas- dijo Harry

Pero…pero… yo no quiero ser revivida Harry- dijo Hermione- yo estoy feliz acá, tienes que empezar tu vida otra vez yo no soy ni tengo que ser tu mundo

Yo te amo- dijo Harry sorprendido por sus palabras

Harry, una cosa es amor y otra obsesión – dijo Hermione- lo único que nos unió y por lo que tú sufres tanto nos es por tu amor a mi sino por que me quieres demasiado… pero como hermana ¿verdad? No me puedes decir que tú te morías por besarme por que no es así, tu solo querías protegerme

Tienes razón pero… pero igual te quiero revivir eres mi amiga- dijo Harry

Deja a tu amiga descansar Harry- dijo Hermione – promete me que lo harás

Lo haré- dijo Harry

Adiós Harry- dijo Hermione

Adiós hermione- dijo Harry

La poción dejo de burbujear y Harry sonrió y dijo- creo que no fue en vano… descubrí que no la amaba como yo creía pero… la amo como mi hermana…

Sus hermanas lo abrazaron y dijeron- siempre nos tendrás a nosotras

El las abrazo y dijo- tendré sus palabras en mente ósea que ni se les ocurra abandonarme, la buscare hasta en el fin del mundo

Ya es hora de irnos- dijo Fuego

Vamos- dijo Harry

Se fueron a dormir después de cambiarse y echarse a dormir no supieron nada más solo que cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

Mmm ¿Qué es eso?- dijo Harry

Salio de su cama y salio a ver en la ventana. Ahí estaba Snape con sus maletas y un elfo domestico alado.

Se va- dijo Harry tristemente- se va mi pasado sin ni siquiera decirme lo que piensa de mi

Como si snape lo hubiera escuchado esta volteo y miro justo donde estaba Harry observándole, le brindo una sonrisa sincera y se despidió con la mano.

Adiós- dijo Harry, despidiéndose con la mano- te vas pasado pero nos veremos otra vez… enfrentare a mi pasado muy pronto…

Snape volteo y susurro al viento – te extrañare… ¿Por qué? No lo se… tu deberías decírmelo…- y se fue riendo con el viento.

Al día siguiente todos estaban muy ocupados comprando regalos para toda la familia que eran 7 personas, pero a esas 7 personas se les tenía que regalar mucho más que un regalo.

Yendo de un lado para otro y de ese lado para otro más lejos.

Harry estaba buscando otro regalo para su hermana fuego cuando vio una tienda de pociones se pregunto si le podía hacer un regalo y se respondió que el le había hecho un favor muy grande y era lo necesario.

Entro y vio a un joven que atendía a una señora muy vieja. Harry se rió por dentro pues parecía esas brujas de los cuentos muggles.

El joven levanto la vista y lo que vio le sorprendió mucho un ángel vestido de negro en su tienda era perfecto. Dejo a la señora escogiendo las cosas con otro empleado y se acerco al ángel despacio pues no quería que escapase.

¡Hola!- dijo el joven, Harry volteo rápidamente y saco la varita con la que apuntaba el corazón del joven- perdón si lo asuste.

Oh… no es mi culpa…- dijo Harry bajando la varita

¿Desea algo?- pregunto sonriendo el joven

Mmm pues si… quiero… ¿Qué se le puede regalar a un maestro de pociones? – dijo Harry, maldiciendo ser tan poco normal y casi matar al pobre chico

Pues… ¿cree que le gustaría ver un caldero de oro?- dijo el joven

Bueno…- dijo Harry siguiendo al joven

Aquí- dijo el joven mostrándole un caldero muy hermoso hecho de oro puro

Tiene…tiene algo mas…- dijo Harry

¿Barato? Claro hay unos de plata mas allá- dijo el joven sonriendo

Oh no… eso no es el problema- dijo Harry también sonriendo – el problema es si usted tiene algo mejor… no es que sea feo… claro que no pero… me gustaría algo mejor… claro si tiene

¿Algo mejor?- dijo el joven- bueno… tengo algo mucho mejor pero no creo que le alcance

No se preocupe por el dinero… tengo el suficiente- dijo Harry

Bueno…sígame- dijo el joven- esto esta bien guardado cuesta mucho.

OK- dijo siguiéndolo-

Esto es lo mejor de lo mejor- dijo enseñándole un caldero de lo mas fino oro y plata mezclados perlas y rubíes por todo el caldero era simplemente hermoso.

Es… perfecto- dijo Harry

Fue hecho por miles de trabajadores- dijo el joven- y hasta ahora creíamos que nadie lo iba a comprar

Yo… lo necesito- dijo Harry- pero… si salgo con eso es seguro que me roben

¿Desea que lo llevemos a su casa?- dijo el joven y agrego rápidamente- no se preocupe eso es gratis…

Si, eso hagan – dijo Harry entregándole 5 bolsas llenas de dinero- ¿falta mucho?

No, con eso esta bien… ¿le doy ahora el vuelto?- dijo el joven sorprendido por tanto dinero

No, quédese con el cambio- dijo Harry apuntando en una hoja su dirección- aquí entréguelo…lo mas pronto posible…

Claro señor…- dijo el joven por la manera en que confiaba en el

Adiós- dijo Harry yéndose

Mmm ¿y ahora?- dijo cuando ya estaba afuera Harry- ya no tengo mas plata acá y no quiero regresar a mi casa a tomar mas…

Harry, ¿Qué haces acá?- dijo fuego

Tengo un problema ¿crees que me podrías prestar algo de plata?- dijo Harry

Claro… ¿Cuánta necesitas?- dijo fuego

Mmm solo 1 bolsa- dijo Harry sonriendo

Ok… pero la próxima trae mas…bueno igual tendré que volver…-dijo fuego

Ok gracias- dijo Harry mientras se iba a buscar el regalo de fuego… que casualidad…

Cuando todos regresaron a casa todos estaban agotados y almorzaron rápido para irse a descansar

Amito Harry- dijo un elfo

¿Si?- dijo Harry después de comer el pollo

Vienen a entregar un paquete que dice ser suyo- dijo el elfo haciendo una inclinación

Bueno… dale algo de plata y dile un gracias de mi parte- dijo Harry- ah y deja eso en mi cuarto ayúdate de otros elfos es pesado

¿Qué es?- dijo Aire cuando el elfo desapareció

Un regalo para Severus- dijo Harry restándole importancia

Wow creo que todos hemos tenido la misma idea al ver sus caras veo que también le compraron algo ¿no es así?- pregunto agua

Si- contestaron todos


	8. navidad

Navidad

Cuando despertaron bajaron rápidamente para ver sus regalos. Harry que era la primera navidad que la pasaba sin sus amigos estaba un poco triste pero se le olvido al ver la gran montaña de regalos que había para cada uno.

Le habían regalado de todo desde ropa hasta 2 escobas Saeta de fuego 2.

El estaba feliz y algo dentro de él se preguntaba si le habría gustado el regalo a Snape.

---------------------------------Hogwarts---------------------------

Bueno… abriremos los regalos todos juntos- dijo Dumbledore.

Este año había sido diferente todos los regalos estaban debajo del árbol y Dumbledore repartiría los regalos según el nombre.

Bueno esto es para… Snape- dijo Dumbledore entregándole el regalo y cuando este se iba a retirar pues no esperaba recibir mas que el regalo de siempre de Dumbledore y le parecía que esto solo era una burla para el, para que todos sus alumnos se burlen de que el solo recibía un regalo.

Espera Snape ábrelo enfrente de todos- dijo Dumbledore

Snape lo abrió por abrir no sin antes ver que efectivamente era de dumbledore cuando lo abrió vio que era un par de calzoncillos todos sus alumnos se burlaron de el pero el solo los miro con cara de te vuelves a reír y no saldrás vivo cosa que hizo que todos callaran.

Gracias Albus- dijo Snape en tono venenoso

No te preocupes todo estará bien- dijo Dumbledore divertido

Bueno pasemos con Ronald- dijo Dumbledore

Profesor no se preocupe esperare a que terminen los regalos del profesor Snape- dijo Ron

No se preocupe señor Ronald el profesor Snape ya no tiene mas regalos- dijo Dumbledore ni bien dijo eso todos empezaron a susurrar

Snape se fue como si no hubiera pasado nada pero por dentro estaba herido.

Se detuvo cuando un elfo domestico apareció con muchos regalos pero se sorprendió mas que atrás de ese elfo habían 6 elfos mas uno solo tenia un regalo pero parecía pesado.

Haber tráiganme esos regalos- dijo Dumbledore a los elfos los que obedecieron, Dumbledore leyó la tarjeta y dijo- bueno… estos son tus regalos Snape ven a abrirlo con nosotros

Snape se paro afrente de todos otra vez, el no acostumbraba llegar tantos regalos y por dentro se preguntaba ¿quien se lo abría mandado?

Estaba feliz pues le habían mandado ropa y muchas otra cosas y justo era de la familia Beckfonsi, sonrío al recordar a Harry.

¿Quién te manda tantas cosas Severus?- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo

La familia Beckfonsi a la que ayude... con la poción- dijo Snape tratando disimular una sonrisa.

Mmm solo te falta un regalo- dijo Dumbledore cargando algo que le costo mucho trabajo

¡Harry!- dijo involuntariamente Snape

¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter? - dijo Dumbledore sin importarle el silencio del gran comedor

No, la familia Beckfonsi tiene un hijo que se llama Harry- dijo Snape extrañado

Ah... y a ti te interesa- dijo Dumbledore

¡No!- dijo Snape un poco sonrojado

Abre su regalo- dijo Dumbledore- aquí dice Harry

Lo cargo con algo de dificultad y lo puso en el suelo mientras que sacaba el empaque al sacarlo completamente hubo un silencio. Un hermoso caldero de oro y plata con rubíes y perlas haciendo la forma de una serpiente, Draco que se había quedado por casualidad en el colegio veía esto embelesado y dijo – Es... hermoso, es simplemente perfecto quien te lo regalo debe tener mucho dinero...

Ya veo... - dijo Dumbledore

En eso apareció un elfo domestico muy elegantemente vestido, hizo una inclinación y dijo- los amos preguntan si le gusto sus regalos y el amito Harry pregunta lo mismo pero con una invitación a la cena de Navidad Beckfonsi...

Acepto su invitación... - dijo Snape feliz de ser invitado por Harry

Le manda este traslador- dijo el elfo entregándole un traslador- y le dice que en una hora debe estar allí.

Perfecto- dijo Snape

También esta carta pero dice que lo lea aquí mismo- dijo el elfo

Ok, lo abriré- dijo Snape abriéndolo inmediatamente aparecía un gran pantalla y allí se veía una casa muy lujosa, luego apareció un chico que dejo a todos volando por las nubes hasta que este hablo y dijo- Señor Snape lo invito a mi hogar para la cena de Navidad por favor arréglese y todo lo que crea necesario ah y claro si cuando llega ve venir hacia usted a mi s hermanas pues lo mejor será que se vaya corriendo...

¡Harry! ¿Que haces acá?- dijo tierra apareciendo

Nada tierra... - dijo Harry

Si claro y le hablas a la nada- dijo tierra

Ok estoy hablando con Severus- dijo Harry cansado

Wow, Hola Sev... ¿cómo estas? Ven rápido para que nosotros te arreglemos- dijo tierra guiñándole el ojo

Tierra déjalo en paz- dijo Harry molesto

¿Que he hecho?- dijo tierra con cara de niña buena

Sal de acá si no quieres me coma todos los chocolates... - dijo Harry

¡No, no te atreverías- dijo tierra

Oigan pueden dejar de jugar y venir papa nos trajo un regalo sorpresa- dijo fuego de lejos

Si fuego- dijeron los dos en coro

Me voy a matar si sigue así –le susurro tierra a Harry

Te escuche – grito fuego

Uy... - dijo tierra- mejor me voy...

Ok bye ahorita me despido- dijo Harry a tierra- bueno... chau ... cuídate mucho – sonrío

La carta desaprecio.

Wow... - dijeron todos

Me voy Dumbledore- dijo Snape sonriendo

Llega una lechuza muy rara la que se puso en el hombro de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore abrió la carta y se dio cuente que era un Howver (algo así)

Se abrió y la voz de Harry Potter amplificada por 100 grito...

(Alto! Ok ¿cómo no reconoce la voz de Harry Potter y la vos de Harry Beckfonsi son iguales pues Harry hizo un hechizo para volverla mas gruesa la de Beckfonsi... gracias por escuchar)

Feliz Navidad Dumbledore hoy te deseo que mueras por estúpido, te condenen por idiota y que te torturen por... bueno por estúpido otra vez. Ah y te odio por haberme torturado en Azkabal cuando yo no era culpable y sin darme oportunidad para defenderme. Y quiero que te mueras de la rabia ¿por qué? por que ¡sorpresa! Tengo familia... y me quieren mucho... - el hovwa se quedo mudo- bueno ya no se que decir solo que los que me apoyaron les deseo una feliz navidad y los que no pues que aparesca un hueco por donde caminan y que se vayan al infierno...


	9. Llegaron los invitados

Todo el comedor se queda callado pensando en lo valiente que había sido Harry para hablarle así a Dumbledore pero los que lo odiaban solo pensaban en lo tonto que fue al enfrentarse a Dumbledore.

La voz del elfo domestico saco a todos de sus pensamientos cuando él dijo- El amito dijo que también invitaba a Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy y a un profesor de su elección.

¿Sabe la razón?- dijo un Severus no muy contento de tener que llevar a unos niños fastidiosos.

El amito dijo que era para que se sintiera mas a gusto- le dijo el elfo.

Bueno... en una hora estaremos allá- dijo Severus, iba saliendo cuando la voz de Dumbledore lo detuvo

Severus, ¿a quien vas a invitar a la casa Beckfonsi? – pregunto Dumbledore

Pues pensaba invitarlo a usted... ¡claro! Si lo deseas- dijo Severus con una voz llena de sarcasmo

Bueno... ¡seria un honor! Iré a arreglarme... - después de estas palabras, Dumbledore salió por la puerta del gran comedor.

Me retiro... en una hora los quiero afuera o no irán- dijo Severus volviendo a su fase de horripilante profesor de pociones y salió con la cabeza en alto

Una hora después tres jóvenes y dos adultos salieron por la puerta de Hogwarts y se sorprendieron al ver a un elfo domestico no muy feliz por el trabajo que le había tocado cuando hubiera podido estar recibiendo a los invitados que realmente valían la pena a su opinión.

Buenos días- dijo Severus elegantemente

Buenos días, señor- dijo el elfo con sarcasmo cosa que sorprendió a todos.

¿Cómo llegaremos?- pregunto Severus al oír su contestación

De que otra forma, señor- dijo el elfo marcando levemente el "señor" con puro sarcasmo- que volando al menos que quieras llegar a la casa Beckfonsi por chimeneas o apareciéndose que es definitivamente poco elegante.

Siento mi falta de elegancia pero nosotros no tenemos aviones- respondió Severus controlándose para no lanzare un avada kedabra a ese maldito elfo.

Eso el amo ya lo tenia planeado, es demasiado inteligente para pasar el lado que personas como ustedes no tienen aviones – dijo el elfo con un dejo de admiración al hablar del amo Harry

¿Y como son personas...?- dijo Severus siendo interrumpido por Dumbledore que también evito que sacara su varita.

Señor elfo, ya llega nuestro avión- dijo Dumbledore tranquilo sin siquiera darle importancia a la mirada de fuego de Severus.

Si, es un honor hablar con un verdadero caballero- dijo el elfo haciendo una inclinación- no personas que quieren serlo – miro a Severus

¿Quién nos llevara?- dijo Draco viendo que su padrino mataría al estúpido elfo, no que eso le importara pero ya quería irse- yo no pondré mi vida en manos de un elfo

¿Perdón? ¿Es que acaso cree que yo manejare el avión?- pregunto el elfo burlón- ¿cómo cree que yo lo haría? Para eso hay pilotos ¿es que acaso no lo sabes? Oh ¡claro! Me olvide que personas como ustedes no tenían aviones y menos un piloto... supongo que viajan en aviones burdos donde se sienta todo el mundo... ¡bueno, me lo esperaba!

¿cómo te atreves estúpido...?- dijo Draco siendo interrumpido por Dumbledore

Señor Malfoy, no creo que debería hablar a nadie así- dijo Dumbledore con un ligero regaño

Perdón, profesor Dumbledore- dijo Draco aunque no parecía nada arrepentido.

Entren ya en el avión, los amos los están esperando- dijo el elfo queriendo deshacerse de esas personas lo mas rápido posible.

Bueno... ha sido un honor conocerlo señor elfo ahora subiremos al avión supongo que halla lo veremos ¿no?- pregunto Dumbledore siguiendo la etiqueta

No lo creo, señor- dijo el elfo- yo solo sirvo exclusivamente al señor Beckfonsi

Entonces, aunque sea con la mirada nos saludaremos- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa tranquila.

Subieron al avión y nadie nunca negó que fue el viaje mas placentero que habían tenido en su vida. Se amontonaron en las ventanas cuando Ginny se dio cuenta que ya se veía la casa Beckfonsi; todos la vieron encantados, la casa era un poquito mas pequeña que Hogwarts pero mas hermosa que ninguna antes vista.

Bajaron e inmediatamente un elfo los vino a atender diciendo con una inclinación- bienvenidos a la casa Beckfonsi, los amos los están esperando

El si sabe bien su lugar...- dijo Draco que había recortado al elfo que le había hablado mal

¿algún problema con Tizzy?- pregunto el elfo por pura educacion pues el sabia lo caprichoso que podía ser Tizzy cuando se trataba de personas que no le habían enseñado a respetar.

Ese el elfo no sabe el lugar que ocupa, solo es un sirviente- dijo Draco pensando que no podría presentarse así a los señores Beckfonsi por eso volvió su mascara de frialdad.

Por favor discúlpenme por el comportamiento de Tizzy- dijo el elfo ya acostumbrado a disculpares con los carteros o otras personas por el mal trato de el elfo.

No se preocupe, creo que ese elfo debe ser muy bueno- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo y haciendo pensar a los otros que el no hablaba por ellos.

Síganme por favor, los amos los esperan- dijo el elfo después de voltearse y guiarlos al comedor.

Llegaron al comedor donde no había nadie el elfo les ofreció asiento y les dijo que esperaran lo que para ellos fue perfecto para admirar cada una de las cosas sin que los dueños crean que no tenían suficiente dinero para pagar todas esas cosas hasta los slytherin pensaban en lo maravilloso que debería ser vivir en esa casa.

Entraron dos señores que por Snape sabían que eran el señor y la señora Beckfonsi por lo que se levantaron y después de una inclinación sonrieron.

Estos al verlos también sonrieron y dijeron con una sonrisa bondadosa- ¡bienvenidos! Espero que disfruten este día

Es un honor conocerlos- dijo Draco poniendo en practica todos sus estudios de etiqueta

Gracias, Draco Malfoy ¿verdad?- pregunto Carmen recibiendo una afirmación de el- tu padre lo conocí hace mucho tiempo... hasta fue a nuestra boda con su esposa Narcisa.

Lamento no haber estado ahí y ver tan importante y maravillosa boda- dijo Draco sonriendo

¡Oh! Tu solo eras un niño siquiera 2 meses y si tus padres decidieron venir a nuestra boda es por que fueron muy amigos de mi esposo- dijo Carmen

Esposa, ¿crees que los niños se tarden? Vamos a almorzar tarde- dijo Carlos

Están comprando casas... supongo que se demoraran dos minutos mas, ellos nunca llegarían tarde- dijo Carmen también preguntándose donde estarían sus niños

Una voz saco a todos de sus pensamientos, los que las conocían reconocieron la voz como la de Harry y aunque todavía parecía muy lejana se notaba que no estaba muy lejos.

Completamente sorprendidos vieron como Harry Beckfonsi entraba corriendo y se alejaba lo que mas podía de la puerta hasta que cuatro chicas entraron tras de el.

Harry, si nos entregas los chocolates te dejaremos libre- dijo fuego con su elegancia características

¡No, estos chocolates me los trajeron a mi- dijo un Harry caprichoso acercando mas sus chocolates a el

¿qué pasa acá?- pregunto Carlos evitando reírse

¡Harry no nos quiere entregar los chocolates!- dijo Agua quejándose

Pero... ¿esos no eran los chocolates que le mando Severus por navidad? – pregunto Carlos sin darse cuenta que los chicos de Hogwarts veían sorprendidos a Severus y este estaba un poco sonrojado

¡si! Pero... también es nuestro amigo- dijo aire

Mmm... ¿y a ustedes no les había mandado también chocolates?- pregunto Carmen no tan severa como debería estar

Oh...- dijeron las cuatro sonrojándose- pero... pero... nosotras ya no tenemos...

Mmm... ¡bueno! Le invitare uno a cada una- dijo Harry sabiamente (no se por que siempre lo pongo de sabio x3) – ¡pero! Después de almuerzo

Ok- dijeron las cuatro emocionadas para después ver a los caballeros y la dama sentados en la mesa los cuales al verlas se levantaron e hicieron una inclinación- ¡un honor conocerlos!

El honor es nuestro- respondieron ellos rápidamente

Mi nombre es Harry Beckfonsi- dijo Harry haciendo una inclinación despreocupada

Un honor- dijo Draco, mirándolo con curiosidad

Lo se- dijo este despreocupado, mientras que los otros después de una inclinación decían lo mismo- sentémonos

Inmediatamente las cuatro chicas se sentaron al recibir la orden de su querido esposo.

Veo que haz traído al famoso director de Hogwarts – dijo Harry sin parecer realmente interesado

Si, creyó que seria lo mejor espero no le moleste ¿verdad?- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo con sus ojos azules brillando

¿por qué debería de molestarme?- dijo Harry tranquilo, el viejo no era tonto y un simple cambio de voz no lo iba a engañar esto solo era una prueba y el lo pasaría con destreza- es un honor tener al director de Hogwarts en mi mesa, aunque confieso que me quede sorprendido ¿es que acaso no tiene cosas que hacer? Yo no creía que era tan relajado todo esto (uf... golpe bajo)

No se a equivocado, el puesto de director es muy complicado pero... ¡todos necesitamos un descanso! Y aunque muchos no lo crean – le dijo Dumbledore en susurros a Harry aunque no tan bajo para que nadie aparte de ellos lo escucharan- ¡soy humano! No puedo vivir siempre detrás de un escritorio, amo mi trabajo pero este es el momento mas relajante de mi vida... conocer al heredero de la enorme herencia de los Beckfonsi no es cualquier cosa

No, claro que no- dijo Harry aparentando muy bien su molestia pero sonrió sinceramente cuando vio que Tizzy venia con sus platos- gracias Tizzy, tu siempre tan perfecto

Tizzy sonrió orgulloso al saber que había hecho feliz a su amo con su comida favorita, inflo el pecho y le di una mirada a los invitados los cuales, menos Dumbledore, querían matarlo por la humillación que le habían hecho pasar- de nada, amito es un honor servirle

Harry rió sin darle importancia al pequeño duelo de batallas de su elfo y los invitados no teniendo que preguntar que había pasado pues las memorias de Ginny le habían facilitado la información

Comencemos a almorzar- dijo Harry mientras que todos tomaban sus cubiertos y poco a poco se terminaban la comida de su plato.


	10. Ricardo Dirsmondo

El almuerzo termino y todos estaban mas que satisfechos, aunque no habían hablado mas de lo que la etiqueta les pedía no le molesto esto a nadie pues fue un silencio cómodo.

Y Severus, ¿cómo te va en las clases?- dijo Harry tratando de hacer un poco de conversación.

En las clases me va muy bien, hay algunos alumnos incompetentes que malogran al grupo pero hay personas como Draco que lo mejoran también- dijo Severus despreocupado

Harry dejo de sonreír recordando cuando a él lo llamaba incompetente; un odio renació en ese momento recordando su pasado, todas las burlas que hasta ahora había olvidado. Creyó que podría convertir al amargado e su profesor de pociones en un amigo que equivocado estaba, sonrió sarcástico con los odios a Snape restaurados y dijo sarcásticamente- claro, usted tiene preferidos eso es algo que no debería ser ¿no crees?

Todos se dieron cuenta el odio ocultado por una sonrisa y por un momento pensaron que Severus se sentiría claramente ofendido.

Si, desgraciadamente tengo preferidos...- dijo Severus sinceramente, cosa que sorprendió a todos- y hubo algunos a los que les debo disculpas pero... ¡el orgullo no me deja! Y a algunos que siquiera me puedo disculpar...

Harry olvido el odio y le sonrió sinceramente, se había olvidado que el había notado un cambio en el desde que el fue acusado, el fue el único que lo ayudo en el juicio ya casi lo había olvidado, después dijo sin siquiera pensarlo- Lo extrañe, señor Snape

A todos les sorprendió esa declaración pero mas a Severus que por primera vez en la vida de todos estaba de un color rojo que junto al Ginny era mas intenso su color.

Gracias...- susurro aun nervioso después de unos minutos- ¿por que lo dice?

Harry que también estaba rojo pues nunca pensó decírselo, solo lo estaba pensando, no sabia que decir y opto por decir- tenia que decirlo- hizo un gesto despreocupado- nunca lo pude conocer bien- aunque sea en esa parte no mentía nunca conoció a el temible profesor Snape

Oh... supongo que nos conocemos mas ¿verdad?- pregunto un Snape algo temeroso

¡claro!- dijo Harry sonriendo- aunque... tendrás que pasar ciertas pruebas- todo lo que decía no era mentira al fin y al cabo si querían ser amigos le tendría que contar que el era Harry Potter y no podría decírselo si no confiaba en el mucho.

Estaré muy bien entrenado para pasarlas con facilidad- dijo Severus sacando a relucir su espíritu Slytherin

Eso espero, no me gustaría tener que dejar de invitarlo a mi casa- dijo Harry guiñando el ojo

Todos se rieron ante lo osadía de Harry y por primera vez supieron de donde había sacado esa casa en el colegio aunque cinco personas de ahí no sabían la historia de Harry Beckfonsi.

Después de esto todos se fueron a arreglarse para la fiesta que comenzaria en pocas horas

Buenos días- dijo una voz, cuando entro el primer invitado- ¿su nombre?

Me llamo Ricardo, de la familia Dirsmondo- dijo un joven de alrededor de 18 años saludando educadamente al elfo que lo atendía.

¡Señor Dirsmondo, años no venia a la cena de navidad- dijo el Tizzy con una inclinación.

¡Tienes razón, Tizzy- dijo Ricardo sonriendo- pero me informaron que habían venido los hijos de los Beckfonsi y no me podía perder tal fiesta en la que ellos serian presentados por primera vez en la sociedad, hablando de eso no me parece que ellos esperaran hasta ahora para presentar a sus hijos.

Los amitos son lo mejor de lo mejor, señor Dirsmondo- dijo el elfo feliz al contar de su amo Harry- las hijas son unas niñas muy bien educados, como se esperara que fueran después de tanta educación, y el señor Beckfonsi esta mimándolas a montón ya que las extraño mucho…

¿Tizzy?- dijo Harry bajando- ¿Quién es este joven? – Harry sonrió al joven dándose cuenta de lo elegante que iba vestido y suponiendo que era para la fiesta.

Yo me podría presentar- dijo Ricardo adelantándose donde el ángel que había bajado de arriba- Mi nombre es Ricardo Dirsmondo, mis padres fueron muy amigos de sus padres antes que nosotros desgraciadamente tuviéramos que irnos del país

Ya veo, mi nombre es…- dijo Harry pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Ricardo

¿Harry Beckfonsi? Si, lo se es un honor conocerlo- dijo Ricardo mientras que besaba su mano al ser Harry con mas poder que él estaba obligado por la etiqueta al respetarlo profundamente con ese beso aunque lo disfruto mas que con otras personas a las que tuvo que besar su mano.

Harry rió un poco para evitar que él notara lo nervioso que estaba con ese beso ya que nadie había echo eso, solo le habían hecho una inclinación y no sabia que responder a eso. Por lo que pensó decir- El honor es mió, parece que soy lo suficiente importante para que usted sepa mi nombre pero desgraciadamente yo tuve que preguntar para saber el suyo, me siento muy avergonzado.

¡No se preocupe! Es obvio que usted no sabría mi nombre pues acá ya no se escucha mucho mi apellido y aunque usted lo supiera- dijo Ricardo pero ahora era el turno de Harry para intervenir

Lo que si se- dijo Harry sonriendo para que no crea que lo hizo de mala manera

Lo cual es un honor para mi, bueno seguía en que aunque lo supiera- dijo Ricardo y ante la mirada de Harry- que ya se que lo sabe no podría haberme reconocido al no tener fotos mías quizás de mis padres si los tenga pero seria muy extraño de mi, como yo nunca he podido ver sus fotos y contándole un secreto… por eso vine a la fiesta para verlos- dijo Ricardo susurrando la ultima parte

Es un honor que hallas venido, mis hermanas todavía se arreglan y mis padres también yo ya termine estaré encantado de acompañarlo hasta que terminen- dijo Harry, el cual estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa verde que con sus ojos hacia buena combinación. La capa que llevaba era hermosa y se notaba solo por ella que hablaba con alguien de dinero pues aparte de ser de la mejor tela nadie podía obviar la parte en la que estaba lleno de perlas y que los hilos sean de oro y plata.

Muy hermosa su capa- dijo Ricardo después de examinar a Harry encantado.

¡Gracias! Me la compre hace unos días esperando vestir lo mejor para este día- dijo Harry viéndose encantado de ver el cambio de eso chico muy descuidado con su ropa a un joven que sabia combinar perfectamente y sabia que le convenía mas.

Ricardo sonrió inspeccionándolo otra vez encantando por tanta belleza en una sola persona.

Harry que estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso por su mirada le sonrió a su vez y le pregunto- ¿sabes jugar Quiddwith?- después de eso se quería matar con una escoba por tan tonta pregunta, él no debería jugar Quiddwith seguro que se preocupaba mas por su trabajo.

No he conocido la persona aun que no le guste el Quiddwith- dijo Ricardo sonriendo- ¿me vas a dejar parado?- pregunto, sonriendo emocionado al ver lo sonrojado que se ponía Harry.

¡Perdón, me disculpo mucho… no puedo creer que me halla olvidado que estábamos en la puerta- dijo Harry mas rojo que el cabello de los Weasley, pero pensó en algo para arreglar esto diciendo- es que nuestra conversación estaba tan interesante… que no pude evitar meterme mas en el tema- dijo sonriendo pensando que no faltaba tanto a la verdad pues la conversación estaba tan interesante que se había olvidado por segundos pero después fue la mirada del joven lo que lo desconcentro.

¡No te preocupes, yo también estaba tan interesado en nuestra conversación que lo olvide- dijo Ricardo como buen actor que era, por que él sabia muy bien que el estuvo mas distraído por la belleza del joven que por la conversación.

Entonces… lo invito a entrar a nuestro humilde hogar- dijo Harry volteándose para llevarlo a la sala y mientras pasaban por todos esos pasadizos vieron que ese casa era todo menos humilde.

Se sentaron en uno de los muebles de la sala pensando en que podían hablar.

Harry que era todo menos silencioso dijo- y… ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Tengo dieciocho años- dijo Ricardo sonriendo por tener algo para convenzan aunque no estaba aburrido observándolo disimuladamente pues se había dado cuenta que le molestaba las miradas.- ¿y usted? Debe tener también unos dieciocho ¿verdad?

Oh… no- dijo feliz Harry que lo hallan confundido con alguien mayor- solo tengo 16 años

¿Dieciséis? ¿Es verdad lo que dices?- pregunto Ricardo claramente sorprendido que todavía Harry tuviera dieciséis.

¡Claro, aunque me gusta mucho que me hayas confundido con alguien mayor- dijo Harry sonriendo

¿Por qué?- pregunto Ricardo

Por que hay cosas que alguien solo puede hacer cuando eres mayor… ¡como me gustaría hacer magia fuera del colegio!- dijo Harry saboreando la palabra "magia"

Ricardo rió un poco viendo que Harry amaba la magia al hablar así de ella y dijo- disfruta tu juventud, por que cuando seas viejo como yo ya no querrás crecer.

¿Viejo? ¿Quién le mintió de esa manera? No nos engañemos, usted sabe que recién esta en la flor de su juventud ¡la edad perfecta! Y yo soy solo un niño- dijo Harry molesto por sus podrías palabras

Entonces tampoco me mientas a mi- dijo Ricardo sonriendo- yo se que tu hace tiempo dejaste los juegos de niños ¡ya eres un hombre! Desde que tienes la edad para controlar las cosas como el trabajo de tu padre a la perfección ya tienes edad para hacer magia afuera… ¡eso siempre me ha molestado! Tengo que admitir que yo también deseaba hacer magia fuera del colegio, al comienzo pero… después cuando tuve que enfrentarme a cosas mas graves ya no me importo la magia la hacia intencionalmente

¿Cosas graves? ¿De que habla?- preguntó Harry interesado

Pues de…- dijo Ricardo pero lo interrumpió Carlos que iba con Carmen entrando

¡Ricardo! Nuestro querido Ricardo- dijo Carlos y Carmen sonriendo honestamente- Hace tiempo no nos visitabas ¿pasa algo malo?

Acaso debe pasar algo mala para que venga a saludar a mis padrinos- dijo Ricardo fingiendo indignación.

Si, cuando no haz venido en dos años para navidad- dijo Carmen sonriendo maternalmente

Tienes razón, me debería disculpar pero ustedes saben que no soy bueno con las disculpas y siempre lo malogro.- dijo Ricardo

Harry rió sabiendo que se habían olvidado de él sin saber que los ojos de Ricardo aunque hablando con sus padrinos no dejaban de mirarlo disimuladamente.

No voy a pensar que me olvidaron- dijo Harry sonriendo haciéndose el ofendido

Claro que no, como olvidar a nuestro pequeño niño- dijo Carlos sin ocultar la admiración a su hijo- parece que han hablado mucho pues el elfo nos dijo que hace tiempo se habían ido

Si, el señor Dirsmondo…- dijo Harry pero fue interrumpido por Ricardo

Llámame Ricardo, no permitiré que me llames por mi apellido- dijo Ricardo sonriendo al querer escuchar como decía su nombre un ángel

Claro, el señor Ricardo…- empezó

Otra vez Harry pero fue interrumpido otra vez por Ricardo.

Dime solo Ricardo no tienes por que decir señor, ¿no hemos hablado de que todavía no estoy viejo? Y eso me hace sentir viejo.

OK, Ricardo y yo conversamos mucho, es una persona muy interesante- dijo Harry sonriendo al poder terminar por fin su oración.

Lo mismo digo de su hijo, es totalmente interesante y espero tener su permiso de hablar con el toda la noche y si no es posible no podrán evitar que lo rapte para poder conversar mas con el- dijo Ricardo muy serio haciendo creer a todos que él lo haría.

¿Y yo me dejaría raptar?- pregunto Harry imaginándose lo que diría aunque se sorprendió completamente de su respuesta.

¡Claro! Viendo a un chico tan lindo como yo secuestrándote debe ser un halago para ti aunque ya muchos te habrán hecho muchos halagos ninguno como el mió y tu rapto- dijo Ricardo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo, divertido del suave sonrojo del chico.

Veo que tiene muy buena autoestima, mas de la que creía yo que usted tendría- dijo harry burlonamente

¿El león saco los dientes y se convirtió en una serpiente? Al igual que mi hermano… ¿te acuerdas de mi hermano Esteban? El era un leoncito… ¿te acuerdas como se molesto cuando vio que yo quede en la casa de la osadía? Quería matarme por que decía que esa casa era muy parecida a la casa Slytherin la cual a él no le agradaba.

Desde ahí hubo una gran competencia entre tu y él ¡hasta tus padres tuvieron que dejarte mucho tiempo aquí por su comportamiento!- dijo Carlos recordando mientras que Carmen sonreía divertida.

Él fue y será nuestro hijo, Harry el cuando tu no estabas se quedaba ayudando a tu padre y hablando conmigo… la verdad los extrañábamos tanto que no podíamos soportar tanto tiempo separados de ustedes- dijo Carmen recordando el pasado- pero después dejo de venir… justo después de que terminara el colegio

Me defiendo diciendo que no ha sido mi culpa, mis padres me han exigido mas ahora que Salí del colegio… parece que como ahora Esteban quiere encargarse del Quiddwith en vez de trabajos familiares me toca a mi encargarme de eso- dijo Ricardo un poco molesto- Esteban debería ser el que se este encargando de todo pues él es el hermano mayor aunque eso me conviene mucho pues recibiré la mayoría de bienes al haberme encargado del trabajo también cansa, aunque lo que mas extraño es a ustedes aunque siento no poderme quedar mucho… Hogwarts me ha ofrecido el puesto de DCO (defensa contra las artes oscuras) y yo estoy feliz de alejarme un poco de los trabajos familiares

¿Y tu padre te dejo?- pregunto Carlos

Yo creía que tu padre quería que te encargaras tú de su trabajo- dijo Carmen a su vez

Si, pero cree que es un honor que Dumbledore me halla ofrecido el puesto y claro esta Dumbledore es un amigo suyo y nunca haría que yo lo decepcionara por eso me dio unos días antes de vacaciones para poder preparar mis clases pero la verdad me escape para verlos, supongo que podré preparar todo para pasado mañana.

¡Mi amor!- se escucho cuatro voces que decían- ¿Dónde estas?

Aquí estoy, chicas- dijo Harry sonriendo a la espera de sus hermanas

¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Ricardo ocultando el tono venenoso que iba a utilizar

Mis hermanas- dijo Harry esperándolas

Oh… ¡perfecto! Conoceré a toda la familia- dijo Ricardo entusiasmado pero mas entusiasmado por que creía que eran las enamoradas de Harry

Entraron cuatro chicas y sin importarles el invitado se pusieron a ver a Harry embelesadas después corrieron hacia el y lo abrazaron con fuerza

¿Qué…? ¿Pase la prueba?- pregunto Harry habiéndose dado cuenta de cómo lo miraban ellas.

¡Claro! ¿Acaso alguna vez te hemos dicho que no la pasaste?- dijo fuego mientras que las otras afirmaban

¿No van a saludar al invitado?- pregunto Harry mientras que las otras volteaban a ver al joven y después volvían su atención a Harry

¿Quién es, mi príncipe?- pregunto Tierra, notando el estremecimiento del otro joven

Es un amigo de la familia, nuestros padres son su padrino.- dijo Harry

Oh… ¿también es tu amigo?- pregunto Aire viendo al joven otra vez

Si, también es mi amigo… ¿de ustedes también?- pregunto Harry casi obligándolas.

Claro que es nuestro amigo- dijeron las cuatro después de un suspiro

Entonces ¿Por qué todavía no lo han saludado?- pregunto Harry

No tienes que obligarlas a hacer algo que no quieren, Harry- dijo Ricardo que estaba pensando en decir "yo lo único que necesito es que tu me hagas caso los demás no me importan" pero se vería inapropiado que coqueteé con el hijo de sus padrinos aunque la etiqueta no le importaba solo que sus padrinos no se decepcionaran de él y estaría feliz ¡claro! Agregando que un pequeño casamiento con su hijo no creo que les gustara.

No tengo por que obligarlas, ellas saben muy bien como comportarse o sino estaré decepcionado de ellas- dijo harry en una amenaza velada.

Si, nosotras sabemos como comportarnos- dijeron las cuatro bajando la cabeza para luego ir afrente del joven- un honor- y después se inclinaron

El honor es mío- dijo Ricardo- mi nombre es Ricardo Dirsmondo

Mi nombre es Penélope- dijo Fuego

El mío Irene- dijo Aire

El mío es Christona- dijo Tierra

Y el mío es Diana- dijo Agua

Es un honor para mí conocerlas- dijo Ricardo con una sonrisa

Creo que el honor es nuestro y lo sentimos por haberle demostrado muy mala educación es que no estamos acostumbradas a que Harry le haga tanto caso a alguien que no seamos nosotras- dijo Fuego sonriendo

Harry rió divertido ante ese comentario, ahora él tenía que hacerles caso toda la noche o se pelearían con todas las personas de la fiesta.

¿Qué te parece gracioso? Yo comprendo a tus hermanas si tuviera un hermano como tu te protegería de todas las personas que quieran tener algo contigo- dijo Ricardo pensando "hum… no tengo que esperara a ser tu hermano… ¿Qué tal esposo?"

No les des ideas por que o sino me van a encerrar en mi cuarto para que no veo a nadie, solo a ellas- dijo Harry sonriendo

Nunca lo permitiría, pero si me dejan a mi también verlo entonces les ayudo- dijo Ricardo sonriendo ya casi risa.

¡Ahora estaré encarcelado! Que osadía- dijo Harry

Yo estaba en la casa de la osadía recuerda…- dijo Ricardo viendo que era muy tierno cuando se enojaba.

Si me decías que por eso me ibas a encerrar en mi cuarto con mis hermanos hubiera movido mis contactos para que nunca lo hicieras- dijo Harry guiñándole el ojo.

Todos rieron un rato y pararon al ver que Dumbledore, Snape, Ginny, Blaise y Draco estaban mirándolos sonriendo; todos vestidos elegantemente cosa que no decepciono a Harry y encanto a sus hermanas pues no querían pasar vergüenza al frente de su nueva familia, los cinco suspiraron pensando eso pero fue mal interpretado como si suspiraran por los recién llegados cosa que hizo que Ricardo se molestara mucho viendo a cada uno por debajo del hombro.

¿Por quien suspira, mis ángeles?- pregunto Ricardo que al ultimo había decidido decir "Ángeles" en vez de "ángel"

Por el agradado de tener aquí a todos ustedes- dijo Harry, haciéndose que dos personas se sonrojaran mucho (Snape y Ricardo)- están perfecto para la fiesta

Si, tienes mucha razón- dijeron sus hermanas a su vez, viendo a todos los cuales vestían capas muy hermosas, sencillas, pero hermosas.

¿Acaso es usted el joven Dirsmondo?- pegunto Dumbledore interesado

Si, soy yo- dijo Ricardo sonriendo


	11. La fiesta perfecta 1

La fiesta perfecta 1° parte

¡Encantado de conocerlo!- dijo Dumbledore emocionado- déjeme presentarme ¡soy Albus Dumbledore!

No lo puedo creer... - dijo Ricardo un poco nervioso al ser descubierto no haciendo sus deberes de profesor- Es... es un honor conocerlo- dijo Ricardo dándole la mano al hombre

Este va a ser tu nuevo compañero- dijo Dumbledore presentándole a Snape- él es el profesor de pociones

Me permite preguntarle ¿qué cargo ocupara él? Yo pensaba que no faltaba ni uno- dijo Snape molesto de no ser informado.

Oh Snape, él será el profesor de DCO ya que el ahora profesor solo era hasta que encontrara a alguien para suplirlo- dijo Dumbledore esperando que sus dos profesores se dieran la mano.

Pues... es un honor conocerlo- dijo Ricardo también ofreciéndole su mano la cual fue recibida por Snape no sin antes ver su mano desconfiadamente.

El honor es mío... - dijo Snape sarcástico.

¿Pero por que tanto resentimiento?- pregunto Harry tratando de arreglar el problema, no entendía por que se veían tan mal si ni siquiera se conocían y ese comportamiento tan frió se debía a algo, al fin y al cabo, los dos al final eran serpientes y suponía que se iban a llevar bien.

¿Resentimiento?- contestaron los dos con el toque sarcástico que lo caracterizaba.

Ok... definitivamente son muy iguales- dijo Harry viendo esto sonriendo.

¿Nosotros?- dijeron los dos viéndose de arriba a bajo- ¡nunca! no me vuelvas a comparar con él

Harry los miro de arriba abajo y después dijo con una vos fría recién adquirida- ¡tontos! ¿No se dan cuenta que son iguales? Y todavía me meten en sus problemas- finalizo así Harry la discusión viendo fríamente a sus dos amigos.

Las hermanas de este primero se acercaron cuidadosamente a ellos dos y les dijo en susurros disimulados- cuando Harry se molesta puede ser muy pesado... y no les hablara hasta tener una disculpa

Señor...- dijo un elfo al amo Harry, por lo cual él le presto atención inmediatamente- ya llegaron nuevos invitados...

¡Perfecto!- dijo Harry sonriendo- mucho mas invitados

¡Invitados! Allí iremos Tizzy- dijo Agua viendo que su hermano no aprecia para nada feliz.

Todos se dirigieron a la sala de invitados de la sociedad y hubo las presentaciones correspondientes.

Mientras que más venían había mas presentaciones, mas personas con quien hablar y más oportunidad de ignorar a Snape y Ricardo pues todos querían hablar con el hijo de los Beckfonsi, el que tomaría las riendas de los negocios y aunque algunos jóvenes solo se acercaban a él y a sus hermanas solo por su belleza lo que puso a Snape y a Ricardo en punta cuando veían a una persona acercarse a Harry.

Al final harto de ser ignorado por no estar acostumbrado a es Ricardo se dirigió con paso decidido a Harry el cual estaba tan distraído hablando con todos que no se dio cuenta cuando Ricardo se paro detrás de él.

¿me permitirían llevármelo por dos segundos?- pregunto Ricardo sonriendo viendo la sorpresa de los señores y también de  
Harry.

No es necesario- dijo Harry contradiciéndolo- después hablare contigo, Ricardo

No, yo quiero bailar contigo... por favor- dijo Ricardo con un suave tono de suplica.

No es un problema esperar, joven Beckfonsi- dijo uno de los señores sonriendo, creyendo que eran pareja.

Pero... - dijo Harry preocupado

No se preocupe, es bueno ver parejas jóvenes surgir- dijo el hombre haciendo que Harry se sonrojara mucho y que Ricardo aprovechara para llevárselo a bailar a la vista de todo el mundo ya que nadie bailaba.

Después de una seña a la banda de parte de Ricardo empezó a sonar una música lentamente hermosa.

Tomo a Harry para bailar y disfruto ver lo sonrojado que estaba Harry pero dijo con voz suave- no te preocupes... te ves muy bien así y sabes bailar muy bien...

No me mientas- dijo Harry haciendo puchero- sé muy bien que bailo horrible, me trataron de enseñar pero fracasaron totalmente en eso...

¿Desearais que te enseñe?- pregunto Ricardo

¿No que bailaba bien?- pregunto Harry con ojos brillantes por lo divertido que era todo esto.

Si, pero todos podemos mejorar- dijo Ricardo llevando suavemente a Harry por toda la pista, Harry era tan liviano que no era difícil pero también sé debía a que el sabia no muy bien pero si sabia bailar.

Harry río un poco sabiendo que había perdido, levanto el rostro para ver a Ricardo mirándolo fijamente y sin quererlo pregunto- ¿por que siempre te me quedas mirándome así...?

Ricardo se sorprendió primero por la pregunta pero después se relajo visiblemente y dijo con un gesto despreocupado- me deberías decir por que no te mira mas insistentemente... Harry, no sé si alguien te lo ha dicho antes pero... - tomo su rostro y lo levanto para poderlo ver a los ojos- eres simplemente hermoso- le encanto ver el rubor de Harry pero también le molesto que él negara con la cabeza.

No me tienes que engañar... yo he cambiado mucho lo sé pero... aun sigo siendo un tonto... ¿a quien le puede gustar un chico como yo?- dijo Harry bajando la cara

¿Que dices, tontito?- dijo Ricardo levantándole la cara otra vez- ¿es que acaso no ves como te miran los otros? ¿Acaso no ves que sus miradas son tan intensas que me dan tantos celos? Eres hermoso... un ángel y... creo que tu inocencia mezclada con ese orgullo es lo que mas hace que muchos se enamoren de ti.

Nunca nadie se ha enamorado de mí... todos se acercan a mi por mi fama... - dijo Harry con dolor recordando su otra vida.

¿No quieres darme la oportunidad de quererte? ¿De conocerte? Siquiera de verte mas... - dijo Ricardo suplicando cosa muy nueva para él.

Me toca a mí bailar con él, señor Dirsmondo- dijo Dumbledore, Ricardo le dio la mano de Harry no sin antes mirar mal a Dumbledore.

Claro, señor Dumbledore- dijo Ricardo separándose de Harry pidiendo perdón con los ojos.

Dumbledore tomo a Harry y empezó a bailar con él. Después de unos segundos pregunto- señor Beckfonsi, ¿lo podría llamar Harry?

Claro, señor Dumbledore- dijo Harry sospechando de por que Dumbledore quisiera bailar con él.

Dime "profesor Dumbledore" me sentiría mejor- dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole.

Claro, profesor Dumbledore- dijo Harry obediente, quería saber que pasaba con él viaje antes de llevar acción.

Y dime, Harry- dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole amablemente- me pregunto por que tiene un hechizo en su voz ¿me lo respondería?


	12. la fiesta y la despedida

No veo por que no lo haría- dijo Harry sonriendo para ocultar su nerviosismo

Entonces...- dijo Dumbledore para que le contestara aunque sin sacar la sonrisa tranquila de sus labios.

El hechizo en mi voz es para...- empezó a decir Harry pero los dos no se dieron cuenta que agua se había acercado y lo interrumpió.

¡Mi harry!- dijo Agua abrazándolo- te necesito ahora solo por dos minutos no te preocupes...

Bueno... estaba hablando con Albus pero si es urgente...- dijo Harry contrariado.

Es muy urgente- dijo Agua mirándolo seriamente

A mi no me preocupa esperar, señorita Beckfonsi- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo

Gracias- dijo Agua llevándose a rastras a Harry afuera del salón.

¿Qué pasa? ¿qué es tan urgente?- pregunto Harry viendo preocupado la tristeza en los ojos de agua.

Harry..., no sabíamos que esto iba a pasar justo ahora pero... ¡ay Dios!- dijo agua llorando en el pecho de Harry.

¿Qué pasa, mi chiquita? Dime que pasa...- dijo Harry arrullándola

Los dioses se han enterado de todo lo que paso contigo y nos están obligando a regresar o si no nos cambiaran y nos quitaran nuestros poderes... lo siento- dijo agua sollozando

Esto... ¡esto no puede ser!- dijo Harry abrazando mas a agua- no dejare que se las lleven, claro, si quieren irse no se los impediré

Nosotras queremos quedarnos con ustedes pero... es muy difícil tener que dejar nuestros poderes...- dijo agua con la cabeza cacha- y... nos vamos a ir... las otras están haciendo las maletas... lo siento... es demasiado difícil dejar nuestros poderes...

No, no te preocupes- dijo Harry ocultando el dolor en su voz pero le fue imposible ocultarlo de sus ojos.

Lo siento, harry...- suplico agua

Harry la miro dolido y dijo- ¿es que acaso las otras no tuvieron el valor de siquiera decir que me abandonaban...?

Están ocupadas arreglando unas cosas antes de que nos vayamos...- dijo agua

Pero yo si vine a despedirme- dijo una voz fuerte que al voltear vieron que, efectivamente, era fuego.- Lo siento, harry, pero es lo único que podemos hacer

Harry observó bien a fuego... la de mas carácter, suspicaz o astuta... era simplemente un slytherin era raro que después de todo el tiempo adiando a los slytherin sea una slytherin la que hoy lo dejaba destrozado ¡que osadía! Miro por ultima vez la belleza y elegancia con la que se movía y sin decir nada mas le dio la espalda y entro al salón donde el profesor Dumbledore lo esperaba... pero no, hoy no tenia ganas de hablar ahora solo deseaba descansar.

Solo...

Sin nadie...

Como antes...

Pero... ahora tienes una familia... una familia que hoy ha sido destrozada...

Otra vez estaba solo...

Sin nadie con quien compartir...

Creo que lo lastimamos...- dijo Agua viendo como se alejaba Harry

No hay mas que hacer... nada...- dijo fuego triste

Agua volteo para ver a su hermana y vio como esta tenia los ojos rojos... listos para llorar y dijo- ¿qué pasa...?

Nada...- dijo fuego sollozando

¿sientes algo por el?- pregunto agua viendo la frustración de la que desde ahora dejaba de ser su hermana.

¿Recuerdas como era antes?- pregunto agua y sin dejarla contestar siguió- el fue el que nos unió... nos hizo una como nadie había logrado hacerlo... ¡ni los mismos dioses!

Es hora de regresar... de despertar... el sueño a acabado y por lo tanto tenemos que despertar y seguir adelante...- dijo agua tratando de consolarla

La vida no es justa...- dijo fuego

Nunca lo ha sido... la vida nunca será justa para los seres a quien los controlan los dioses... al ser ellos crueles no nos dejan vivir felices...- dijo agua mirando el suelo tratando de así ocultar un lagrima.

Quiero seguir soñando- dijo fuego decidida- no quiero alejarme de él.

A él no le servirías siendo una humana... serias un estorbo... ¿eso quieres?- pregunto Agua mientras veía como los ojos de fuego se volvían a oscurecer

No, no lo quiero... es hora de irnos...- dijo Fuego mirando al frente con orgullo.- anda, te alcanzo en un minuto.

Agua avanzo yéndose por el camino a su cuarto y fuego después de dar un vistazo a la puerta del salón dijo- es hora de seguir adelante... hora de despertar...


End file.
